Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 9: Blast From The Future Part 1
At the lookout, it is the morning after Chase and Rocky were rescued. They are still resting and being given oxygen and Skye is with Chase. Marshall goes to check on them. Chase, Skye and Rocky: Morning Marshall Marshall: Morning my friends. How you doing? Chase: We're much better thanks Marshall: *checks their oxygen levels* You two have made a full recovery. Rocky: So...is it okay if we remove these masks now? Marshall: Go ahead Chase and Rocky remove their masks Skye: I'm just so relieved that you two are okay Meanwhile in the base, Humdinger checks on Spectre who is also feeling better. Humdinger: How do you feel master? Spectre: Much better thanks *removes the IV and gets off the table* I guess i'd better finish building Reaper Prophet: And I guess i'd better deal with the rangers Prophet comes into the enemy base. He is a dark skinned human being with cybernetic enhancements and is armed with a tempest Outrider: Why do you seem...familiar? Prophet: Don't you remember me Outrider? Outrider: Is it...Prophet? Humdinger: *gets out a laser pistol and points it at Prophet* What he is is an intruder Spectre: Easy there tiger. This is Prophet. An old friend of mine Humdinger: Well if you know each other personally, i guess i'll have to let you off Prophet: May i destroy the rangers for you? Outrider: Go ahead my friend As Prophet leaves, we go over to the pups who are playing tag with each other. Ryder: I see that Chase and Rocky are now fully recovered Ellis: Glad to see they're back in action again Suddenly, the alarm goes off and Ryder investigates Ryder: He's at the wind turbines. The pups go to where they're told where Prophet is arming an EMP mine Prophet: Say goodbye to your morphing powers fleabags! Prophet then sees them in the distance and takes cover. The pups each go past the EMP mine, causing it to go off but they don't see, hear or feel it. Prophet then uses his glitch ability to teleport infront of them Prophet: Hello rangers. I travelled through a lot of time. Just to fight you Rubble: You'll be saying goodbye very soon! Prophet: I will. To You! Chase: Let's prove him wrong guys. It's morphin time! All pups: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *Don't morph due to EMP and have confused faces* Skye: Why aren't we morphing Prophet: *sniggers* Marshall: You did this didn't you? Zuma: What have you done to our powers? Rocky: You better give them back to us...or else! Prophet: *laughs* Don't even try morphing again. It won't work. You see, i planted an EMP mine just before i saw you lot. When you went across it, it detonated and disabled your morphers. The effect is only temporary, but it's gives me enough time to destroy you! Chase: We shall see about that! Chase, Skye and Rubble: No job is too big Marshall, Rocky and Zuma: No pup is too small The pups get out their weapons and start to fight Prophet Prophet: Fools! Don't you realise how useless you are without your powers? Skye: I think i'll make you useless! *barks* Flare gun! Nothing happens Skye: He disabled our pup packs as well! Prophet: Now i shall disable you! Prophet knocks down all the pups but they get back up. Zuma: Wow. This guy is tough! Chase: Let's hit him ath the same time Skye and Rubble: Okay Marshall, Rocky and Zuma: Got it All pups: Sextuple Strike! Prophet uses his glitch ability to dodge the attack Rocky: Where did he go? All the pups except Rocky turn around and see Prophet Rocky: He's behind me...Isn't he? Prophet: Yes he is Rocky attemps to attack him but he glitches at the last second Prophet: Too slow! Rocky attacks him again but he glitches Prophet: That's all you got? Rocky: Let's try combining our weapons. Rubble: I'm in All pups: Weapons combine! Paw-zooka! Prophet: P-lease. It won't work against my tempest All pups: Paw-zooka blast! Prophet: Tempest Charge! They fire their weapons at the same time. The pups are close to hitting Prophet Prophet: Full power! Prophet turns his tempest to full power and it is now powerful enough to hit the pups and send them flying backwards Prophet: Game over mutts! Ryder: Not yet! Prophet: What? *turns around and sees Ryder and Ellis* Ryder: You pups need a hand? Ellis: How about we give you four? Prophet: How about i shock them off? Tempest charge! Prophet shoots his tempest at Ryder and Ellis who are running towards him but misses every single shot. Eventually, they start to fight up close Ellis: Better get your ironsights adjusted Prophet: They are holographic and designed to *feels Ryder grab his tempest* Ugh! Get off my tempest! Ryder snatches the tempest out of Prophet's hands and points it at him! Ryder: Leave us now or you'll get a taste of your own medicine! Prophet: That things only a prototype. I'll be back with the real thing tomorrow morning right here! Prophet jumps high into the air and out of sight as Ellis and Ryder check on the pups Ellis: Pups. You alright? Rubble: We're all fine...i hope Chase: I am *gets up and falls back down* Ow. Okay i lied Skye: Chase. Are you hurt? Infact, are you boys hurt? Marshall: I'll check. *barks* X-ray screen! Nothing happens Ryder: Don't worry Marshall. I have an x-ray on the pup pad *gives the pup pad to Marshall* Marshall: Thanks Ryder Marshall uses the x-ray on the pup pad to check all the pups for injuries. The only injuries he comes across are Chase's sprained front paws Marshall: Chase has sprained his front paws. Everyone else seems fine. Have any bandages Ryder? Ryder: Yes i do. Mind if i do the honours? Ryder uses his bandages to wrap Chase's injured paws Chase: Thanks Ryder. Ryder: You're welcome Chase Ryder carefully picks up Chase and they all go back to the lookout where the day skips to the pups bedtime. Chase's paws are feeling better but are still slightly painful to stand on. Chase and Skye are sleeping in Chase's pup house. Everyone else is sleeping in their usual pup house Zuma: Night all! Rubble: Big day tomorrow. Rocky: Hope your paws get better Chase Marshall: Don't worry Rocky. They will. Skye: Let me kiss them better *kisses Chase's paws and then his lips* Chase: Now let me kiss you better *kisses Skye's paws and then her lips* Skye: *giggles* Now lets kiss each other better. At the same time *kisses Chase for a short time* Chase: I love you Skye Skye: I love you too Chase The next morning, Chase decides to get up early and go to the lookout and finds Ryder preparing breakfast Chase: Psst. Ryder Ryder: Chase? Why are you up so early? Is something wrong? Chase: No nothing's wrong. I just want to ask. Could i please surprise Skye with...breakfast in bed. I can also take the other pups food if you want. Ryder: Anything for a good pup. How are your paws? Chase: No more pain. Wait. Does that mean no more gain? Ryder: *laughs and puts the pups food on a tray with wheels* It doesn't. Anyway, here you go Chase: Thanks Ryder Chase takes the tray outside and quietly puts the food bowls near the corresponding pup. He then takes his and Skye's food to his pup house where he finds Skye slowly waking up Chase: Morning sleeping beauty. Skye: Aww. You sweetheart. As they kiss each other, we go over to Ellis who is analysing Prophet's tempest Ryder: Morning Ellis Ellis: *jumpscared* Whoa! Jesus christ Ryder Ryder: Oops. Sorry. Just wondering what you're doing with that weapon? Ellis: I'm just looking for some data about the enemy and this weapon. *notices a bit of data that looks helpful* Looks like i found something Ellis looks a little deeper into the data. It takes him to an image of a special rock behind the temple in the jungle. It has a space that looks like Prophet's tempest pointing to the side. Meanwhile, we go to the enemy base Spectre: Why did you retreat from the rangers when you had the perfect chance to destroy them? Prophet: That stupid little boy leader of theirs and his stupid friend took my weapon. However, it's only a prototype. The real thing is almost ready. Outrider: It had better be! Humdinger: And you better get back out there! Prophet: *retrieves his tempest* It is and i will Spectre: Do not fail me again! Prophet: What if i do? Outrider: If the rangers don't destroy you, we will! The end Category:Power Rangers Crossover